This invention relates to the field of light systems and, more particularly, to the field of lights for personal computer keyboards and other control means.
During recent years, the use of personal computers (PC's) has become prevalent. Personal computers have achieved widespread use both in the home as well as in the office environment--so much so, that even the most cramped of college dormitory rooms is rarely without at least one PC. PC's are also being increasingly found in bedrooms of high school students across the United States. In addition, many small business owners use PC's as a way of converting a part of their living space into a makeshift "home office."
A common problem associated with most non-office users of PC's is the lack of proper lighting for illuminating the PC. Until now, no single light could be used for illuminating the entire PC operation system, including the associated microprocessor, monitor, adjustment knobs, keyboard, writing area, copyholder, etc. For example, a swing arm lamp must have several adjustable lamp heads with different power outputs for illuminating each location. Thus, no traditional desk lamp can fulfill this special purpose.
Another problem in many situations of PC home use is a severe shortage of space, a result of which is the fact that PC users are often faced with cramped workstations. The presence of a large PC, including its associated microprocessor, monitor and computer keyboard, leaves precious little space for other necessary workstation devices, such as a desk lamp. Any traditional desk lamp is too large in size and power to be inserted into a cramped PC workstation. Thus, unfortunately this often leads to the absence of a proper computer and keyboard light needed to enable a PC user to see the PC components properly, thereby exacerbating the common problem of poor lighting discussed earlier. It is desirable to provide a light source that is dedicated to computer keyboard illumination and that will not impose on the space surrounding the PC workstation.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a light system for illumination of the keyboard and other control means of a home-used personal computer.
It is another object of this invention to provide a PC keyboard light system that will not impose on the space surrounding the PC workstation and will be safe enough in a limited flammable environment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a PC keyboard light system that may also illuminate a portable PC, a copy holder, a printer and a writing area and that may be powered by 12/24 volt AC, by 12/24 volt DC or by rechargeable batteries.